


Aftermath

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Some manga spoilers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, but it's pretty vague, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The battle with Reiner took its toll on Eren. Mikasa is there to help.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a tumblr request, then uploaded here. This has some spoilers from later in the manga/season 4, but I tried to be pretty vague about it. You can view Mikasa and Eren's relationship as romantic or just friends, whatever makes you happiest. Enjoy!

The sound of someone stirring wakes Mikasa; it only takes a few seconds for her to realize that it’s Eren. In two steps she’s near his bedroll, and his movements have grown more violent. “Mikasa!” he calls, frantically. “No! Armin, don’t! You have to save him!”

Green eyes finally crack open and Eren jerks upright, his loud gasping turning into gagging. Mikasa, catching the way his face pinches with nausea, barely has time to steady him before he’s retching violently over the side of the wall. The first heave only brings up stringy saliva that clings to his lips, but the next one is more productive, bringing up sour smelling stomach acid.

Eren hasn’t eaten much today and therefore his system is running on empty, so he’s slumping back, exhausted after a bit more retching. He swipes a hand across his mouth, sweat mingling with the drying tears on his face. His back feels warm against Mikasa’s palm, and she frowns and brings her other hand up from where it’s braced against his chest to press against his forehead. Yep, just as she thought.

“Mikasa?” Eren croaks out, his voice unusually vulnerable. “Just a dream?” Despite the heat radiating off his skin, he’s shivering. Mikasa slides down so that she’s sitting next to him, her hip pressed against his ribs. She slots in right next to him just like she always has-they’ve always fit together. Eren subconsciously huddles into her warmth, curling up against her side.

“Yes,” she confirms. “You’re still running a fever.” It’s not surprising, given everything that he’s put his body through, but it’s still irritating. One of the main reasons she hates this power of his is because of how much it takes out of him.

“Is Armin okay?”

Mikasa nods. “He’s still asleep.” She can see Armin’s small form from here, his chest rising and falling evenly with each breath. Without even thinking about it, she rummages through her supplies to pull out her water pouch. “Here. You need to stay hydrated.”

Eren obediently takes the water pouch from her with shaky hands and sips; he’s much too exhausted to argue right now. She stops him before he drains the bottle-the last thing they need is him puking again. “You should get some rest.”

“But Armin-” Eren protests.

“I’ll wake you up when he wakes up, if you’re still asleep,” Mikasa promises. “We’re both fine. Right now, you need to sleep.”

Grunting, Eren relents. He’s tense at first, before Mikasa’s fingers find his hair and gently smooth it back from his forehead. She hums softly, a melody that she barely remembers but seems comforting all the same. He’s half-asleep, dozing, when he recognizes the song. “Mom used to sing that,” he mumbles.

This time, when he dreams, he’s safe with Armin and Mikasa. They play by the ocean while his mom watches. 

She says that she’s proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos.


End file.
